kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Kubera Leez/Plot - Season 3
Season 3 Prologue (P) The speaker, whose identity is unknown, asks Leez why she tries to save them, and suggests that she is being deceived. She gets back up after every defeat and continues to fight, but it is all pointless since she will merely be forgotten while someone else receives all the honors. Everything that exists with her name will be lost, and she will disappear. Most of the scenes consist of her fighting, being severely injured, and regenerating, but in one particular scene she appears to be fighting Ananta, who is holding the Sword of Return, and whose hair glows with a golden light. Chapter 35: Return Leez dreams of her mother and her friends from her village, wanting them to stay with her, but in the end she opens her eyes. Under the red sky of the sura realm, as Leez slices through a monstrous sura with her sword's transcendental, she recalls Yuta telling her to kill anything quickly, because once it opens its eyes, she will die. She notes that there are far too many of them for her to avoid using transcendentals, and recalls more words from Yuta stating that the more power she draws from the sword, the heavier her debt becomes. After her next attack, her bracelet cracks. As Leez examines it, another sura approaches from behind, but it is quickly eaten by Kasak. Leez is happy that he made it out safely, but he tells her to hurry and get on his back. She asks about Yuta, and Kasak tells her that he was still alive the last time he saw him. Leez wants to go back for him, but Kasak says there is little time before the gate closes, plus Yuta has a better chance to survive than them if they stay. Kasak reminds her that Yuta stayed behind for her sake, and he has reached his limit. Leez recalls Yuta telling her that he does not love her, so she must leave without any guilt. She then agrees with Kasak to get to the portal, and tells him that she will stop anything blocking them so he can avoid using transcendentals and save his vigor. He tells her not to be so overconfident and lie low as they head for the portal. Chapter 40: Twisted Bird Note: This scene follows immediately after the end of Return (1). Leez yells at Brilith to wake up, and asks her why she just jumped through the portal without Agni; both are now on Kasak's back. She decides that Brilith is still in a daze, then instructs Kasak to hurry up and get them to the city. Kasak replies that he now sees the exit. As Leez cautions her to stay close in case of an attack, Brilith begins to ramble, asking them to leave her behind because the universe is infinite, he is immortal, and she will start all over again. Her words confuse Leez, who yells back that she should look around her because the universe is in danger of coming to an end soon. References Category:Plot